The invention relates to a screw terminal for connecting at least one electrical conductor to a conducting strip of an electrical equipment unit. The object of the invention is more precisely to guarantee effective clamping of a terminal with creep compensation. In particular, the invention relates to a terminal comprising a device for indicating the tightening torque of the screw.